Pokemon Journey
by SaturnIsWinning
Summary: The story of one of the original Pokemon trainers. Please review.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I never asked to be raped. I never asked to have powers that I can't control. Basically I never asked to live or be born. However I was born, and I have lived, and I have grown up, and all kinds of things have happened to me. I'm not whining, I'm merely stating facts, facts that have not surfaced to everyone in the world I am living in: The world of Pokemon.

If you think you know the Pokemon world that you have seen via the TV Show Pokemon, or even the Pokemon games, then you only know a fraction of what really goes on. If the TV show is rated PG, then the real Pokemon world is rated X.

This is my story, in retrospect of how I see it, my legacy to my children and the people that read my words.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I was one of the original 4 Pokemon trainers that got a Pokemon from Professor Oak in his Laborator in Pallet Town. That day, I was the first one who showed up since my mother was pretty strict on me getting up so I didn't waste anyone's time.

I had just turned 10 years old not too long ago and I guess I was a relatively naïve kid. Before I was supposed to start my Pokemon journey, I was home schooled by my mother. It was mostly about preparing me mentally for the long journey for me to become "The Pokemon Champion" as my mother would say. Every day I got trained in something new about Pokemon and I learned it all pretty fast so it wasn't much of a problem for me.

My mother was probably the most stabile person in my life until then. She had lost her left leg in an accident when she was 14 years old when a Pokemon used self-destruction to terminate its life instead of losing to my mother's powerful Pokemon. "What a sore loser" was my mother's first words after she got the ability to talk again about a minute afterwards, in the pain of a lifetime. After the incident, she quickly gave up her remaining Pokemon to a Pokemon shelter because she "didn't feel the same mentally anymore". She quickly turned to drinking alchohol to numb her pain. It turned into an addiction which lasted until she was about 19 years old, when she met my father.

He was 20 years old and was in training to become a member of Team Rocket. At that time, Team Rocket was in a crisis as many members had died as a result of The Third Pokemon World War. In the Kanto region, where my father was from, a Legendary Pokemon had given up on its own life when it didn't want to be hunted on anymore and used its powers to internally self-combust, which emited gamma rays for at least 10 miles, and sent its last thoughts and feelings of desperation to all surviving people telepatically within 30 miles. A small war erupted right after the incident which lasted for almost two years.

It was at this time my parents met, they developed a passionate love affair and got married a few months afterwards. My big sister was born about five months after their wedding. My father abandoned the training he did and got a job as a local salesman. My mother became a housewife and looked after my sister while my father was working until I was born seven years later. After my first year on this earth, my father started to change. Half a year later he was gone. It was just me, my sister and my mother left. We didn't know what had happened to him. He just left.

My big sister left my mother and me when I was 7 years old. She left in the same manner as my father did. No note or anything, no way of knowing what happened.

I think my big sister leaving our home so suddenly was the first trauma I experienced. My father left when I was just a baby so I was used to only seeing pictures and hearing stories about him. My sister was a steady part of my life, even if she was a bit vain and high and mighty many times. Often times she would threaten to leave home when she couldn't get her own way and there would be arguments between her and our mother several times a week. The problem was that our mother wouldn't let my big sister leave home to study Pokemon, like my sister wanted, because she was afraid she would never come back like our father. However, she disappeared one day anyway.


End file.
